


Как не стоило делать

by ptycster



Category: Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: Action, Case Fic, Gen, Humor, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6663991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptycster/pseuds/ptycster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Идеальное убийство (police edition): команду Уайтчепела вызывают на очередное место преступления...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как не стоило делать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50/50: Whitechapel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219943) by [TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooHotchInTheHottub/pseuds/TheOCDDI). 



> If you enjoy the story, why not acknowledge and appreciate its author, TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub)? :) All merits are hers, all mistakes mine!  
> Если фик вам по душе, погладьте автора - TheOCDDI (TooHotchInTheHottub) :) Все достоинства - ее, все ошибки мои :)

В темноте ритмично вспыхивали полицейские мигалки, освещая место преступления. В три часа утра вести бурную полицейскую деятельность – скорее на потеху любопытной публике, чем для реальной эффективной работы – уже не было необходимости. Поэтому парни в синей форме мало шевелились, много зевали и в целом выглядели угрюмо и раздраженно.  
По правде сказать, сложно их в этом винить, подумал Джо. Сам он успел подремать минут сорок, не больше – сон гнали прочь разные беспокойные мысли. Однако Джо был инспектором, а значит, являлся примером для окружающих. Поэтому он с надлежащей суровостью выдвинул подбородок и решительно полез под желтую ленту. Обжег ближайшего полицейского взглядом, в котором ясно читалось «а ну-ка встряхнись!» и подавил улыбку, когда тот рывком вытянулся по струнке. Наклонившись, нырнул в палатку из белого пластика и позволил мужественному выражению соскользнуть с лица. Навстречу ему широко зевнул Кент, полускрытый за ссутулившимся Майлзом.  
Доктор Ллевеллин каким-то чудом согнулась на корточках над трупом, несмотря на огромный живот. Джо порой казалось, что беременность – это ее постоянное состояние. Честно говоря, он уже потерял счет ее детям. Кэролайн ненадолго исчезала в декрет, потом возвращалась, а несколько месяцев спустя снова ходила с огромным животом. Джо попытался вспомнить, знаком ли он с ее мужем, потом задумался, будет ли с его стороны очень нечутко предположить, что никакого мужа и вовсе нет, затем вспомнил, что он вообще-то на работе и попытался снова поймать нить ее рассуждений.  
– ... удар изрядной силы в голову с левой стороны. Разумеется, еще придется проверить, но вот этот кирпич весьма смахивает на орудие преступления. Тот, кто его использовал, вероятно, перемазал все руки кровью.  
– Спутник убитого весь в крови, но утверждает, что это потому, что он пытался оказать первую помощь, – сообщил Кент.  
– Ну, на самом кирпиче тоже есть несколько отпечатков…  
Ее прервало непонятное жужжание. Странный звук шел снизу, с земли. В руке убитого был сжат телефон, который настойчиво вибрировал. На секунду все замерли в нерешительности. Затем Ллевеллин потянулась вперед, но она сидела слишком далеко, и вытаскивать трубку из безвольно разжавшихся пальцев пришлось Чандлеру. Все это было так ненормально, что он даже не обратил внимание, что коснулся пальцами в перчатке холодной кожи трупа. Он взглянул на экран телефона и увидел в правом верхнем углу мигающее уведомление, а в центре – свое собственное лицо. Шла видеозапись.  
Джо нажал на «стоп».  
– Может, записалось что-то полезное, – предположил Майлз. Чандлер запустил видео с самого начала. Майлз и Кент придвинулись поближе, позабыв про Ллевеллин, которой пришлось с трудом подниматься на ноги самой.  
Изображение прыгало. Очевидно, убитый разговаривал с другом и случайно нажал на запись. Постепенно разговор принимал все более агрессивный оборот. К тому моменту, как Ллевеллин выпрямилась и подошла к ним, страсти на видео накалились до предела, и в дело пошел более материальный аргумент – кирпич. Защищаясь, владелец телефона вскинул руки и крупным планом снял почти художественный портрет своего друга – и убийцы.  
– Идеальный пример того, как не стоит делать, – с каменным лицом прокомментировала Ллевеллин.


End file.
